Levitation
Levitation is the ability to propel oneself in the air and hover or move through the air slightly. It is primarily a defensive power used to avoid attacks. It's also a weaker form of Flight, a power which this ability will eventually evolve into. Information Power information *'Effects:' Defy gravity and float in the air on a particular height, chosen by the user *'Trigger: '''Rise hands in the air *'Alignment: Neutral *'''Category: Defensive & Transportation Power Overview The possessor can lift off the ground through sheer act of will or by lifting both arms into the air. It should be noted that, whilst levitating, maintaining ones concentration is paramount, because loss of concentration and insufficient reaction time will cause the user to fall to the ground, even if that user is skilled at breaking their fall by rising themselves upright when falling. This power can be applied in a number of ways. These applications are described below. Hovering The ability to levitate and hover in mid-air is the very first application of levitation. It can be a useful application for experienced users or a restriction for new users who lack experience in using their new power. This ability is similar to Hovering, although it can be used at any height. When Phoebe first developed this power, she was unable to control it properly as it was new for her. She could levitate and hover, but she could not move through the air without assistance. However, she quickly came to realize that it was a very useful application of her power. She also used this application passively, in order to meditate. Prue used it to conduct aerial reconnaissance. It should be noted that hovering and "selective levitation", another application which is explained below, can be used in conjunction with each other. Phoebe proved this when she levitated a pillow she was sitting on and hovered it and herself in the air. Rising The power of levitation can support/protect the user, such as stopping the user from falling by levitating them back up in an upright position. This normally occurs on reflex (usually in moments of strong fear or panic), however, it's also a skill, a user can master overtime. It should be noted that, users can also apply this method - rising - after they have fallen; however, this has never been known to happen on reflex, only through conscious effort. Phoebe's first use of rising was on reflex, she stopped herself from falling during a battle in a courtroom. However, she is now skilled enough to stop herself from falling on command, and has done so on a number of occasions. A notable instance was during a battle with the Source, Phoebe levitated horizontally and kicked him, and then broke her fall by immediately lifting herself up with her levitation power. Selective Levitation Levitation can be extended to levitate things one is in physical contact with; this includes things so large and heavy that the person or being does not have the strength to move them physically. How long the possessor can keep something levitated depends on what the possessor is lifting: for example; the possessor can lift a pillow for an extensive period of time or lift someone for a short period of time. Phoebe learned to use her levitation power to levitate objects and other people with her. She first used this aspect of her power to levitate herself and a "KLMV" weatherman, and again when she levitated a pillow she was sitting on. However, Phoebe can now take heavier/larger things with her when she's levitating; she proved this when she levitated an Orb Shield which contained herself, her two sisters and Leo. In an alternate future of 2009, Phoebe used this application to levitate Cal Greene as she kills him with her Pathokinesis power. It should be noted that, whilst she did not make physical contact with Cal, her magic did. Gliding A conjectural name given to a canonical application of Levitation, which as its name suggests, is magically gliding through the air, traveling from place to place - rather it be short of long distances, without the feet ever touching the ground. This ability is similar to Floating, although it can be used at any height. When the Charmed Ones first visited magic school they saw a female student levitating her way to class while reading a book. Sigmund, who also possessed the power of Levitation, commented that it was 11th grade levitation and that the student was late. Sigmund could use his levitation power to glide through the air. He used it to travel across the magic school library. However, he admits that levitation was not his favorite gift, as he was afraid of heights. When new to her power, Phoebe was unable to move horizontally. so Prue would use Telekinesis to maneuver her into the right direction. However, within two months, Phoebe was able to move around naturally, combining her power more and more with her martial arts. This contributed greatly to her skills in hand-to-hand combat and enhanced her chance of diverting demonic threats. It should be noted that, gliding and "selective levitation" (see above) can be used in conjunction with each other. Phoebe proved this when she levitated herself and a "KLMV" weatherman and glided over a divider wall partition in the "KLMN" newsroom. Leaping Leaping is a conjectural name given to a canonical application of Levitation, which as its name suggests, is magically traveling from place to place using leaps. Users can not only reach frighteningly tall heights - the equivalent of a three store building, they also appear to cover up to 24 feet with one leap, sufficient to cross a two-lane road. A strong possibility, however, is that users can only travel in a forward direction. Any being using this application will have to make contact with the ground to continuously propel him or herself through the air. However, these contacts may be rare, depending on how far the possessor is going. Before Neena gave them a portion of the Source's power, Banshees used this application to get around, but when the Source's magic combined with their own magic, it evolved their Levitation power into flight. Usage in Combat This power is a very powerful defense, allowing one to merely jump out of the way of a threat, rather it be demonic or human. The possessor can avoid demonic assaults and offensive powers, such as Energy Balls and Fireballs. This power can also be used in an offensive manner, such as rising in the air and kicking an individual. The possessor can also barrage and whiplash opponents. It is important to note that, Levitation is always accompanied by Agility, because the possessor can do a lot more than the aforementioned, they can also perform incredible athletic maneuvers. However, the athletic maneuvers one can perform depends solely upon the control one has over their power of levitation. Like Phoebe, Yen Lo and An Ling were trained to incorporate levitation with martial arts and use them simultaneously in combat. They each have been known to perform complicated sequences of gymnastic stunts such as flips, aerial rolls, and aerial spins. Furthermore, all three can maintain their equilibrium on any surface that they levitate onto. For example, Phoebe and An Ling can both stand sideways on a wall. After Rennek switched magic, Prue started to manifest her sisters' - The Charmed Ones - magical abilities, and actually took the use of Levitation in combat one step further by levitating over her opponents (so she could attack them from above with another power) and to conduct aerial reconnaissance. List of beings who use(d) Levitation Original power *An Ling *Yen Lo *Katya *Necron *Banshees *Sigmund *Phoebe Halliwell *Gypsy Hunters Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. *Mitzy Stillman *Prue Halliwell *Paige Matthews Power developed from Levitation Flight Flight, more commonly referred to as flying, is the ability to defy gravity and propel through the air at great speeds. Phoebe Halliwell gained this ability temporarily when she entered Limbo, and again when Gammill shrunk her to give inches in 2001. A shrunken Phoebe pointed out that she can "kind of fly" because she is so small and light, suggesting that her Levitation power has some connection to the weight of the user. Meaning the lighter you are the higher you go up, and the heavier you are the less you go up. It should be noted that, Yen Lo and An Ling both experienced the same power advancement as Phoebe when they entered Limbo. In fact, Phoebe and An Ling entered and exited Limbo together, however, because he was the first to enter, Yen Lo, was the first to discover that beings in possession of Levitation can fly whilst in Limbo. Phoebe gained this ability again in 2009. Phoebe used it to fly ultrasonically from San Francisco to Phoenix in a blink of an eye. Thus proving that her power could and will advance into Flight. While inside the Nexus of the All Phoebe was able to use her powers to their full potential, granting her the ability of Flight. Inside the dome, she was able to fly at will and was strong enough to carry Piper and Paige with relative ease. According to Prue, the dome let her tap into the point her power will grow to, but it will take some time for her power to grow to that level naturally. Phoebe also learned that she will only be able to use it for brief amounts of time. Power related to Levitation Projective Levitation Projective Levitation is the ability to levitate people and/or inanimate objects into the air without physical contact. This may even include things so large that the person does not have the strength to move them physically. Users can impart momentum on the person or objects they have levitated allowing them to throw them across distances. Notes *This is Phoebe's second power and her first active power. *It is unclear exactly how this power is a natural advancement of Phoebe's Premonition power, possibly because it allows her to move above and see things from a different perspective, like she does when she has a premonition. *Phoebe's use of Levitation could be just the aspect of Transvection, which is a perceived ability of Flight through the use of psychic thought and projection. This could make sense as Phoebe's powers are mentally-based. *Telekinetic's can use their power to achieve aspects of Levitation. This allows them to defy gravity momentarily, but does not allow sustained hovering. *Paige gained this ability from Phoebe for a day in 2001; Prue gained it from Phoebe in 2009 for approximately six months. *It was thought that the Source used Levitation to rise himself up after Phoebe kicked him over. However, the hand gestures that he used (placing his hands behind him and pointing directly them at the ground) and the fact that he possessed Telekinesis pointed to the possibility of him using Telekinesis, not Levitation. In fact, the only time he was ever seen directly using Levitation was in one of Phoebe's premonitions after he stole her powers. Category:Powers